


Let Me Take Care of You

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: 15 For the NSFW prompt thing w/ Namelesshipping if you’re feeling up to it? I’m not sure how long ago you rebooted that thing but all the NSFW things I’ve read for them are very intense and I just want a soft lovemaking fic (◡‿◡✿)





	Let Me Take Care of You

Green’s amber eyes flicker between Red and the door. Red’s ansty, fingers twisting between the strands of his tattered t-shirt. Green doesn’t sigh, doesn’t yell at him like their usual spats might imply. He leans in, reaches out to softly cup his face, presses a chaste kiss to a soft, yielding mouth that parts in surprise.

Green doesn’t like to take initiative. Red knows that, just like he knows what Green likes, what he wants out of sex every time they get together. But this time, when he tries to take control, Green pulls back, a flicker of determination in his amber eyes.

“No.“ He says the word like it’s a law, startles him enough into letting go. A slight smile blooms over Green’s lips, and he dips his head down to kiss the hollow of his throat, makes his breath hitch. “Lay down. Let me take care of you tonight. Please.”

It’s the please that makes him relent, to spread himself out softly - spread-eagled as Green lightly works his hands under Red’s shirt, removes it with delicate fingers skimming over the flesh. He kisses Red softly, pulls the hat off and tosses it onto the desk chair, barely caring for how the garment lands. Today is all about Red.

Red can see the faint blush on Green’s cheeks - he knows that Green is fighting to be gentle - the way Red always likes it, and Green only sometimes does - and he has to fight a smile at how rosy-cheeked Green looks. Green looks up, sees his boyfriend smile at him in that way, and blushes deeper. Fingers trace the edge of his jeans, the thick leather belt unbuckled and slipped away to clatter against the floor.

His breath catches at the chaste kiss to his clothed erection. It’s not sexy in the way Red knows Green can be - rather, it’s sweet. The way amber glitters up at him is a perfect answer to his actions. He pulls down the blue fabric, and Red obligingly lifts his hips, before propping himself up to see Green better.

He wants to touch, but he resists, instead watching as Green kneels between his legs, hesitance in his pretty face. Green has never been the one to do this - instead content to accept the lavished affection Red gave him. But he doesn’t yield even when Red catches his eyes, lifts his hands to sign that it’s okay.

Green catches Red’s hands instead, kisses them. His breath ghosts over Red’s fingers, before he lets go, nudges Red’s thighs further apart so he can curiously run the tip of his tongue over the swollen head of Red’s length. He begins to suck on the tip, exploring as Red’s breath hitches in hunger as Green learns what his pleasure entails.

Watching Green learn what his desires are is breathtaking, his quick mind put to use and please his lover. Red’s fingers reach out, but Green pulls back, expression shifting to mild annoyance. Red pouts at Green, but his lover doesn’t relent, staring up at him until he concedes, a pout overtaking his lips. He wanted to stroke Green’s hair, encourage him. But Green gets back to work, swallowing around Red’s cock, pushing himself to take more of Red. Red’s breath comes in a jagged gasp, grasping the sheets as he whimpers.

But Green wants to spoil him - figure out his every tell. Red will let him, even if it drives him mad in the meantime.

Orgasm does not come fast. Instead, it bubbles up in him - little rising swells of warmth and happiness that are so intense that he gives a soft cry of release, almost too late to warn Green, who has to pull back to avoid being choked as he does his best to swallow what’s in his mouth.

Red’s panting, but Green can see the glimmer of hunger in his gaze as he swallows again, cheeks flush with the knowledge of what he’d done.

The kiss that Red gives him is full of pleasure, and Green smiles shyly as Red lavishes praise against his skin in return.

He preferred receiving, definitely… but maybe spoiling Red a little more often wouldn’t be out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
